This invention relates to anti-theft devices for automobiles, more particularly, to a device which is locked to the foot brake pedal and the gear shift lever of an automobile to prevent operation of either of them.
Various anti-theft devices for automobiles have been provided in the past. Such devices have suffered from a number of shortcomings, including having relatively elaborate construction, being excessively bulky, and/or being relatively expensive. Also, the devices frequently are not universally adapted for use with a large variety of automobile makes and models.
A current anti-theft device is constructed of two bar members adjustably secured together by a lock. Each bar member is provided with a hook at one end, and the hooks are at opposite ends of the device. One hook is hooked to the brake lever secured to the foot brake pedal, and the other hook is hooked to a spoke of the steering wheel. The device has the disadvantage that it might be defeated by sawing through the wheel spoke. The device is not adapted for connection to the gear shift lever, which is constructed of hard steel.
Previously, I have employed a link chain which extended between the foot brake pedal and the gear shift lever and was padlocked to each of them. This device was inconvenient to attach for locking purposes and to remove. It was also relatively bulky, less attractive than desired, and required two padlocks.